


Fade to black

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, awkwardness in general, drinking too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: ‘So, you come here often?” she asks and laughs at her own joke, distantly realising that maybe she is a bit more drunk, than tipsy.





	

Flick is tipsy. Well, perhaps a bit more than that, but not enough to miss the way Leo stiffens a bit when she sits on the, blissfully cold, chest and pats the place next to her. The last bottle of wine hangs from his hand like a noose, the perfect way to end this day, Flick thinks. She watches him gingerly sit on the makeshift bed and then relax into the cold. She grins and reaches for the bottle which he lets go without a fight. 

‘So, you come here often?” she asks and laughs at her own joke, distantly realising that maybe she is a bit more drunk, than tipsy. Leo smiles at her, and for a moment she wonders, but then realises the whole stack of things that went wrong in his life recently, the way he withdraws when she moves towards him to fast and lets him be. 

In the end she takes pity on him and pretends to fall asleep to make him feel more at ease. 

She wakes up hours later, Leo fast asleep on the chest, but trying to keep a polite distance between them. She snorts, kicks some of the beddings manages to pull the beddings with Leo on top closer to her so that he’s not quite as likely to fall off, and goes back to sleep. Next to the bottle which is as empty, as they left if the evening before is a stack of drawings, and in the last moment of consciousness Flick wonders if he’ll let her see them in the morning.


End file.
